


Expressions

by B_Radley



Series: Gandalf's Way [13]
Category: Star Wars: Rebellion Era - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Art, Drabble, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Mandos, Pain, Silence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 17:13:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10667151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_Radley/pseuds/B_Radley
Summary: An artist explores a soldier's grief.





	Expressions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Merfilly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/gifts).



Sabine Wren picks up her charcoal. The artist takes a sip of her ale. She looks at her subject and begins to sketch. She watches as her subject's deft, work-roughened hands reassemble the blaster with ease.

She doesn't concentrate on the hands. She concentrates on the blank face. A face that until a week ago, had held expressions of approval for Ezra. Acceptance of Kanan. Respect for Hera and she. Disdain for Chopper. 

Something else for a powerful warrior. One that he had helped mold.

Now the light does not escape the amber eyes.

Eyes that have seen so much.


End file.
